Father/Son
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |fail = Wasted Busted Franklin dies Jimmy dies Franklin is left behind Amanda's Sentinel is destroyed Amanda's Sentinel is abandoned Michael fails to save everyone in time Losing the yacht (before everyone is rescued) |reward = Los Santos Customs Michael as a contact for Franklin and vice versa Jimmy as a contact for Franklin. Jimmy De Santa as a Director Mode character Jimmy and Franklin able to hang out |protagonists = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Marriage Counseling The Long Stretch |unlockedby = Complications |target = Rescuing Jimmy De Santa}} Father/Son is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that Michael De Santa performs with the assistance of Franklin Clinton. The mission can be triggered by either Michael or Franklin. Overview The mission can be started as either Michael or Franklin. If the player chooses Michael, a cutscene at Michael's mansion shows Amanda and Tracey arguing over whether Tracey can have a male friend stay the night. Michael retreats out to the pool with a drink and listens to music, only to be interrupted by Franklin. If the player chooses Franklin, the mission begins with Franklin approaching Michael at the pool. Franklin and Michael talk. Franklin is interested in learning from Michael's criminal experience, but Michael claims that he's retired and encourages Franklin to go to college so he can "rip off people and get paid to do it." Still, Michael takes an interest in Franklin and offers to buy him a beer at a nearby bar. Franklin accepts. The two start to leave, but are interrupted when Michael gets a call from his son, Jimmy; to which Jimmy informs Michael that he tried to sell Michael's yacht, without his father's permission. The buyers steal the boat instead, leaving Jimmy to cower and hide in the boat's bathroom as the thieves drive it on a trailer down the Great Ocean Highway. Michael and Franklin take Amanda's Sentinel and head to Pacific Bluffs. Along the way, Michael states that while he's retired, if Franklin sufficiently impresses him on this outing, Michael might teach Franklin a thing or two. They reach the Great Ocean Highway and they spot Michael's yacht flying by, pulled by a Phantom. The two give chase as the thieves follow the Del Perro Freeway. To save Jimmy, Franklin climbs onto the car hood and jumps on the yacht and deals with the goons on the stern before retrieving Michael's son. However, Jimmy gets hit by the boat's boom and ends up dangling over the freeway while holding on to the boom. Michael pulls up close and Jimmy drops into the Sentinel. Michael then gets near enough to the boat so that Franklin can jump to safety. Michael wants to pursue the thieves but the engine of the Sentinel begins to break down, due to a goon shooting it. The goons, unfortunately get away, leaving Michael disappointed. The three drive to Los Santos Customs. Michael takes a taxi while Franklin and Jimmy get the Sentinel repaired. Following that, Franklin drives Jimmy home and the two agree to hang out at some times. Mission Objectives *Go to Pacific Bluffs. (Michael) *Get Franklin close to the yacht. (Michael) *Shoot the thief. (Michael) *Chase the yacht. (Michael) *Catch Jimmy. (Michael) *Go to the Los Santos Customs. (Michael) *Repair Amanda's car. (Franklin) *Return to Michael's House. (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Catch - Rescue Jimmy within 10 seconds. **Drive quickly under the mast, but avoid traffic, there may be several trucks on the freeway. *Not a Scratch - Deliver Amanda's car with minimal damage. **Drive back carefully. Tips *Using the predetermined cinematic camera, which focuses on the truck, will not damage Amanda's car. Therefore, the chase becomes less time consuming, though the player will need to switch to first person view when the time comes to save Franklin and Jimmy. Aftermath Phone Calls *Jimmy De Santa - Franklin can call Jimmy immediately after this mission. Franklin will ask Jimmy how Michael is doing to which Jimmy says he's fine but doesn't understand what his dad is adding to their partnership. Franklin tries to tell Jimmy that life where he's from is rough and not glamorous as Jimmy thinks it is but hopes that some of Michael's "shine" will rub off on him. Jimmy doesn't understand where Franklin is coming from to which Franklin tells him he's got to go and hangs up. Daily Globe Newspaper "Motorists on the Del Perro Freeway were thrown into a panic when a high-speed gun battle broke out between two vehicles, one of which was carrying a yacht. What sparked the clash and the identity of the two groups of men involved is not yet known, but this leads us to our reader poll of the day: "Is a drive-by shootout over a luxury yacht a sign that Los Santos is in economic crisis, or out of economic crisis?"" Lifeinvader Posts *Jimmy De Santa - "So yeah sorry about the boat i was just trying to use my initiative and make a contribution to the finances like you keep saying i need to. Gotta get creative in a recession! At least i was outside right??? That home invader turned out to be pretty cool, btw." Bleeter Posts *@muttonjohnpoo - "You know you're in Los Santos when...there's a driveby shootout on the Del Perro Freeway over a yacht." Weazel News Shock and terror on the Del Perro Freeway earlier as two groups of men engaged in a high speed gun battle over a luxury yacht. The Weazel News team was there just minutes too late, as usual, and spoke to this man. "I thought it was a joke or some prank until a bullet came through the window and tore through my artery. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to the hospital." Glitches *A glitch can occur when Franklin and Jimmy have Amanda's car repaired while in Los Santos Customs. If the player selects the "Armor" menu but leaves without choosing any modifications, Amanda's car will have the roof up when Franklin drives it out of the garage. *Another glitch can occur in the enhanced edition when trying to enter Los Santos Customs. It becomes impossible to repair Amanda's car and/or the game freezes when reaching Los Santos Customs, thus making the mission impossible to complete. The only way to complete the mission is to play the mission two more times, and then on the third attempt this bug should go away so that Amanda's car can be repaired. Soundtrack Gallery In-Game FatherSon-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael returning home. FatherSon-GTAV-SS2.png|Amanda and Tracey arguing. FatherSon-GTAV-SS3.png|Michael drinking outside. FatherSon-GTAV-SS4.png|Franklin arriving at Michael's house. FatherSon-GTAV-SS5.png|Michael talking to Franklin about his life. FatherSon-GTAV-SS6.png|Michael being informed by Jimmy that his yacht has been stolen. FatherSon-GTAV-SS7.png|Michael and Franklin setting off to get the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS8.png|Michael seeing the yacht being towed past. FatherSon-GTAV-SS9.png|Michael and Franklin chasing the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS10.png|Franklin climbing onto the car bonnet. FatherSon-GTAV-SS11.png|Franklin jumping onto the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS12.png|Franklin boarding the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS13.png|Franklin throwing someone off. FatherSon-GTAV-SS14.png|Franklin wrestling with someone. FatherSon-GTAV-SS15.png|Michael continues to chase. FatherSon-GTAV-SS16.png|Jimmy dangles from the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS17.png|Michael catches Jimmy. FatherSon-GTAV-SS18.png|Franklin begins to disembark the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS19.png|Michael focuses on catching the yacht. FatherSon-GTAV-SS20.png|The car breaks down. FatherSon-GTAV-SS21.png|Franklin offers to get Michael's (Amanda's) car repaired for free. FatherSon-GTAV-SS22.png|Franklin repairing the car. FatherSon-GTAV-SS23.png|Franklin says bye to Jimmy. FatherSon-GTAV-SS24.png|Gold medal. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough - Story Mission Father Son|Father/Son Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Father Son (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Trivia *The song Michael listens to on his iFruit phone during the opening cutscene is "I Don't Care Anymore" by Phil Collins. When Michael, Franklin and Jimmy drive to Los Santos Customs the song playing on the radio will always be "All the Things She Said" by Simple Minds. Both songs can be heard on Los Santos Rock Radio. **If Michael's car is in front of the truck at the bridge, the truck will dramatically speed up when it drives over the bridge, since it is scripted to disappear when Michael's car breaks down. * This mission is similar to part of the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where Sweet Johnson jumps onto the back of the firetruck similar to Franklin jumping on the yacht. Then when the side of the yacht swings out, and Jimmy is left dangling from it, it is simliar to when Sweet was left dangling from the ladder of the fire truck. This is also similar to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission Highjack, where Cesar jumps from the bike onto a truck. *A Willhelm scream is heard when Franklin throws the first person off the boat. *If the player has beaten or lost Hao's race prior to completing this mission, he will comment on the player's victory or loss as the player enters the garage. **Alternatively if the player hasn't done any of Hao's races, Hao will comment that Franklin really needs to sign up for the races. *After the end of the mission, Jimmy will send a text message to Franklin asking him to accept his friend invitation on Life invader, however, there will be no friend invitation on Franklin's Lifeinvader page. *The trailer consists of a large red boat trailer with a thin structure, carrying the sailboat on the right side. This is one of the special trailers in the game. *If the player manages to follow the truck's path after the engine is damaged, one will eventually find the trailer abandoned in the middle of the road. It seems that the truck leaves Elysian Fields Freeway by going to Amarillo Way, turns to the east side of Innocence Boulevard and, eventually, despawns at the intersection with El Rancho Boulevard (right before entering to Sustancia Road). *If Michael fails to catch Franklin before the truck drives away, a special cutscene will play, Michael pulls up, in which Jimmy comments "At least you still got a son", making Michael angry and shouting to Jimmy about "this kid who jumped from a moving car to save your ass, and now he's gone!", before leading to mission failure. If Michael fails to save both, Michael will pull up at the same spot, yelling "FUUUUUUCK!", constantly hitting the steering wheel, before laying his head on it crying, again leading to mission failure. *Interestingly, when the truck goes under the the tunnel near the beach, just after coming out, sometimes the Flatbed carrying a Gauntlet can sometimes fall on its side even if it is not near the truck yet, as it normally falls over when it sees the truck piling through the traffic. *A random Prison Bus can be seen driven by a mechanic towards the end of the chase scene. *The Sentinel is scripted to break down after two gunshots to the engine. In normal gameplay, however, the Sentinel's engine can take up to twenty gunshots before the engine is destroyed. *Grenades and Sticky Bombs thrown during the chase will not blow up when triggered, wasting them away. They can be blown up after the yacht is lost, however. *This is the only time in the game where more than two people can travel in a two-seater vehicle. *When the player switches to Michael after this mission has been completed, he may sometimes be seen at the dock, saying "Jimmy..." in an angry manner. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V